Exclusive Clips
Total Drama Island 2 has exclusive clips after the Flush of Shame. Two Exclusive clips will come out everyday. Total Drama Island 2 Camp Alejandro and Sam- Alejandro lands in a bowl of noodles. After get Chased by Fang. Sam Flys out and Kicks him in the back of the head. Making Fang go on Alejandro. Alejandro is healed, due to Sam second exclusive. View Alejandro&Sam Flush Tyler-Tyler pops out of the drain and falls down the yukon hill.After falling he lands in a Freezing Cold Pond.Which a man is fishing out of.He becomes into ice. View Tyler's Flush Mike-Mike pops out of the drain in london in the petting zoo. He is in the monkey's exhibit along with Ezekial. Ezekial sits there watching for a while intill he say Attack. Mal starts screaming while a Bear Chases him. View Mike's Flush Justin-Justin and Adrea(My Mom) fly out of the drain. They discover they are in Sweden. After getting freezing cold. Adrea foot get frozen to the ground a pack of Skunks come by. Justin Trys to leave but My mom puts him in front View Justin's Flush Courtney-Courtney flys out of the Sewer and lands in Hawaii.She sees a seal walk by her. She wonder where it has gone. It attacks her face. By the time its gone her face is bleeding. View Courtney's Flush Heather-Heather lands in Russia. Hits her head on the rocks, which makes her head bleed. She calls a Leshawna a Ghetto Black Gurl. Leshawna chases her untill she turns around. Heather meets a shark and Scream Loudly. View Heather's Flush Sierra-Sierra goes to Paris. Where she meets a donkey who really likes her.Sierra Kicks the Donkey making it angry and Grow Big.It Chases sierra away from the Iffle Tower. View Sierra's Flush Geoff-Geoff goes to the HollyWood sign.There he meets Spongebob. Spongebob tries to tag him. But geoff doesnt know.After Spongebob tags Geoff. Geoff gets all confused and a Tv Falls on him.Geoff is Injured View Geoff's Flush Bridgette-Bridgette flys out of the cold water. She sees a Pole she tells her self she wont walk into due to recently behavior. Izzy flys out and kicks her into the pole. Izzy walks away and Snow falls on her making her more cold and her tongue sticking more. View Bridgette's Flush Sam again-Sam pops out and lands on Lady Liberty.After getting chased by fang. Alejandro flys out and knocks fang closer to Sam.They both land in the water and Sam gets bitting by Fang. View Sam's Second Flush Lindsay-Lindsay goes to china. There she sees a panda which has happy time yum whatever. She wants them.The panda jumps on her face and ruins her face. View Lindsay's Flush Zoey-Zoey swims out of a fire hydrent in Las Vegas. There she encounters a Monster. The Monster chases Zoey into the street getting hit by a car. Too bad she wasnt looking both ways. View Zoey's Flush Always remember the contestants had two month to heal before coming back to Camp Castaway. Total Drama Castaway Courtney-Courtney flys in the sky and lands in the water. In the water she meets a seal again and gets her face messed up.Courtney's face is healing. View Courtney's Exclusive Mike-Mike Flys in the sky and lands on a boat. A sailor trys to wake mike up and poor water on him. He still doesnt wake up. View Mike's Exclusive